


Stinson Beach

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Willowtree-16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When college students and visiting diplomats come together only good things can happen, right?</p><p>Written by Willowtree-16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stinson Beach

Stinson Beach

By Willowtree_16

 

Rating:  G

  
Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.

  
Summary:  A meeting drabble (a story with only 100 words) so strange it must be true. When college students and visiting diplomats come together only good things can happen, right?  
  
One of Amanda Graysons favourite ways to spend a day was playing Frisbee with her brother at the beach. If there was one thing that California college students loved, it was Stinson Beach.

 

Amanda didn't care if it was the "it" place to be; the self-proclaimed geek loved the serenity and beauty that this beach had to offer more than any other in the city. It had an indescribable feeling of warmth and joy.

 

Amanda's brother Derek was telling her to 'go long.  Why he was mixing football and Frisbee references, she didn't know. Still she did as she was told, with her eyes on the prize she ran as fast as she could until she ran into someone, and smashed said someone into the sand.

 

She always longed to find another soul who could appreciate it as much as she did, though she never thought for a second that their meeting would be so violent. Or that their love would send ripples through the Federation.


End file.
